


That Curl

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: The Vargas boys have similar, very peculiar curls. Though when touched they had the same effect: the curls were ever so different much like the boys themselves.





	That Curl

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man. I wrote this I while ago so I literally have no idea how I came up with this.

That curl. It wasn't like any other "curl" it was something special. No one dared to touch, nor Lovino's or Feliciano's, after...that one time. They had always said it was prohibited to touch the curl. But there's always people that don't quite listen. One night, in a Halloween party in sixth grade, someone was dared to pull on Feliciano's curl. Let's just say that person ended up with a black eye. Though if you touched either of the curls the same effect would show, the two curls were ever so different. Feliciano's curl was almost a regular curl, yes abnormal to most people, but it didn't do much. He would jump up and down and the curl would jump up and down with him. His curl, for the most part, stayed in place. The curl wasn't too expressive since the go-lucky Italian was already very expressive. But then there was Lovino's curl. The protagonist of this story. Lovino's curl would perk up when he was happy. It would be down low when he was sad. It would be around the middle of his head if he was mad. If he was frustrated, let's say, on a math problem it would look a bit deformed. Let's just say it was very expressive since Lovino himself always looked and angry no matter what.

You could tell people were fascinated by that curl. From random people in the street to his own close relatives. Everyone. Except one of Lovino's best friends. Antonio. Antonio was more fascinated with the feisty Italian than his hair. Everyone knew that except, of course, Lovino himself. Truth is that since Antonio had been fascinated by the Italian since the beginning of their friendship, Lovino assumed it was just Antonio being Antonio. And same goes for the Italian. Lovino was never one to have crushes and when he did, well in the only occasion he ever has, he was extra mean to them. And can you guess who he was extra mean to? The lovely Spaniard! He didn't mean to be like that, that's just how he coped. But Antonio was used to it.

But enough talk about that! How about I tell you the main story about The Curl™ .

It was that special time of the year were couples were going crazy looking for presents because they forgot what day tomorrow was. When people are rehearsing their confession speeches for tomorrow. When Walgreens was making more money than all of the year. When Costco was selling the most giant teddy bears. Yup! You guessed it! It was February 13th. And there was something special in store for everyone tomorrow. Yes, everyone. Mathew, Lovino's best friend for life, was trying to convince Lovino, on the phone, that he should definitely go for it and give Antonio the sweetheart chocolate box at school tomorrow.

"No, just no" Lovino said.

"Yes, just yes" said Mathew.

"No! I'll give him the friendship box like I'm giving you"

"You're getting me a friendship box? How nice of you."

"I've been giving you the friendship box since we started this school three years ago. Of course I am dipshit. Besides you are my best friend."

"Well, sorry, maybe you decided to stop this year."

"Why would I do that, idiot?"

"Idk. But whatever. Back to the topic. You should definitely give Toni the sweetheart box."

"But...But what if he rejects me! I'll never be able to look at him in the eye again."

"You're exaggerating. You sound like Francis. Besides, he won't reject you."

"How do you know that? He could definitely reject me."

"Just trust me. Take the money for it tomorrow and give to your homeroom teacher. You can maybe even do it anonymously! Stop being such a baby! That's my thing."

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!"

"But if he rejects me you have to give me all of the chocolates you receive tomorrow. Including the ones I'm giving you!"

"Deal. And if you don't get rejected, I'll be your best man at the wedding."

"Pfft! Whatever you bastard. Got to go, diner's ready. Ciao!"

"Au Revior."

*End call*

Lovino was still not sure but he trusted Mathew so he decided he would do it. So you might be wondering what was the difference between the sweetheart chocolate box and the friendship chocolate box; well not much. The sweetheart box was a heart shaped box with heart shaped milk or dark chocolate (you can choose depending on the person's liking). The friendship box was rectangle shaped and had a random assortment of chocolates. It was a really big deal in this school. If you had a friend and you didn't give them a friendship box, then you basically broke up with them. If you gave a person the sweetheart box, you were basically declaring your undying love for them and if you didn't give one to your partner, you basically broke up with them. It was quite intense. So, of course Lovino was freaking out at even the thought of giving the sweetheart box to Antonio. So, the next day Lovino went to school with all the money for all the boxes. A total of eight friendship boxes for: Mathew, Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano, and one sweetheart box for Antonio. These were the kinds of moments were Lovino really liked having a little amount of friends. His month allowance was going into this. He went up to his teacher and told her all the friendship box orders.

"Aren't you going to give one to Antonio? I thought you were best friends" said the teacher.

"Umm...uhh...yeah. I am going to give him one...it's just not...not the friendship box..."

"Ooooh. Finally, I thought you two would never get together! That would be twenty-five dollars."

"Okay. Here" Lovino said and was going to leave to let the teacher talk to the next student. "Wait, what do you mean 'Finally'?"

The teacher just giggled and said "Next!"

So for the next two morning classes he could not concentrate in anything. Especially when a certain Spaniard sat next to him in both of them. He could barely make eye contact! He was so nervous. He didn't quite know why. The chocolates were going to be given in their last classes, yet he was still really nervous. He tried to make simple conversation with Antonio but even when he did he noticed that Antonio was nervous about something too. And he couldn't help but think that Antonio was going to confess to someone else. That just made him eve more nervous. Luckily in the class before Lunch were the serenades, so he didn't need to worry about class. Though surprisingly he received one anonymous serenade which made him lose his cool because Antonio happened to be the singer. So it was basically Antonio serenading him. He ended up looking as red a tomato. It was terrible yet amazing at the same time.

Then lunch came around and Mathew came with some very exciting news. Well, exciting news for Mathew. Lovino was just walking over to the cafeteria.

"Lovi! Lovi! Lovi! Lovi! Lovi!"

"Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie."

"I have really exciting news!"

"Tell me then."

"Gilbert serenaded me!"

"What?"

"He serenaded me! He actually payed for a serenade and serenaded me! I just- I didn't think anyone would serenade me! Much less Gilbert! And I didn't think he liked me back and-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Sorry, rambling again. But, did you get a serenade?"

"Yeah but it was anonymous, so I have no fucking idea who it is. Hopefully it wasn't like Francis or something. Or like a random person."

"Maybe it was Toni?"

"Yeah, right."

"It could've been!"

"Whatever let's go to lunch." Lovino said, determined not to get flustered...again.

They were eating lunch along with Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano. Mathew excitedly told everyone about the serenade and everyone said they were happy for him. Except Alfred because Alfred was a very over protective brother so he just kinda twitched and fake smiled. Then when a really flustered Gilbert came around.

"H-hey, Mattie. I w-was wondering. Did y-you get any serenades?"

"A-actually I did" Mathew stood up "Thank you" he said and gave Gilbert a kiss on cheek. Which made Gilbert even redder than he already was. Everyone said 'aww'. Except Lovino and Alfred just made gagging sounds.

"Pfft. Surely in a few days you and Antonio will be even more sappy than that" said Mathew.

"What? No. Not going to happen. But while we are on the subject; where is Antonio? Or Francis? Everyone else is here." asked Lovino.

"Uhh. They're doing something." Said Gilbert.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Maybe I should go look for them they always sit with us." Said Lovino standing up.

"No! Don't worry. They just didn't want to eat." Gilbert said while grabbing Lovino's wrist.

"Whatever." Lovino said sitting down and Gilbert let go of him.

They casually talked until they all finished eating. Gilbert and Mathew holding hands under the table, obviously thinking they were discreet.

It was almost time for class now so they started leaving. Lovino went to get his books and alongside him was Mathew. The rest of them had gone somewhere else. Lovino put in his code and when he opened his locker out came a bouquet of red roses and his favorite flowers; baby's breath and roses. He picked it up from the floor to look for a card. And there was a card, it said:

'I've really, really liked you since we first met in sixth grade four years ago. I've always been really attracted to your hazel eyes and your chocolate brown hair. Not to mention your olive skin. But since I've known you for a while, I know you'll just think this is sappy and stupid. So, to make short I like you a LOT. ~Sincerely, the person standing behind you.'

Lovino turned around and was met eye-to-eye with his favorite Spaniard. Lovino was trying to hide his smile and his blush with the bouquet. Though he couldn't quite cover his blush. And he didn't even notice his curl.

"Umm..." said Antonio awkwardly, he was quite nervous "Do you like the flowers?"

"Y-yeah. They are my favorite. I'm surprised you remembered such a small detail." Everyone around them was quiet. They were so mesmerized by the curl that they lost all interest in everything else.

"Of course I remembered. I mean I-I have liked you since sixth grade." The curl was just- not even Mathew was concentrated.

"I-I guess I understand. I mean your favorite flower is the purple lilacs. You also really like the carnation...but you don't like them together because you think the colors don't look good together." Gilbert and Francis that were supposed to be on the lookout for Lovino were completely mesmerized.

"Is that your way of saying you like me back?" the oblivious Spaniard brightened up. Oh how oblivious he was to that damned curl.

"Mayyybe." Lovino said and Antonio hugged him and spun him around like in the movies. Everyone was ripped out of their trance and started clapping in celebration. Though the curls shape was still very much prominent.

Antonio let him down and leaned down to kiss him but Lovino put his hand in the way.

"At least take me to diner first!" Antonio laughed and soon enough Lovino laughed too.

And the heart shaped curl remained.


End file.
